


love is love is love is love

by tequilatuesdays



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequilatuesdays/pseuds/tequilatuesdays
Summary: Their words (well, most of them), not mine - I just rewrote them a little...





	love is love is love is love

Say what you may,  
about love and the way  
it finds its place in even the most broken of hearts.

Talk about  
a twist of fate,  
random luck of the universe,  
to have lived a summer romance  
and become a new version of yourself in the process.

Deeply moved  
by this soul binding experience,  
a six-week getatway  
spent in a cocoon of warm, satiny skin  
limbs intertwined and sheets tangled.

We fell in love  
like _they_ fell in love  
unconditional surrender  
to an all-consuming feeling  
and we will never be the same again.

Left with little reminders,  
remnants of a blissful summer,  
a red hoodie, little snippets of Italian,  
the smell of peaches and the taste of our tongues.  
Months and months and months of travelling  
across the globe  
talking and talking and talking about our memories  
tearing into the fresh wound of our open hearts.

I feel your gaze on me,  
my eyes clinging to your lips as you speak,  
an embrace lingering a little longer  
a squeeze of a shoulder  
and you smile at me,  
disarmingly  
and my heart drops.

Our connection  
the most precious gift we have been given.  
There is no distance at all  
even with oceans between us,  
an everlasting bond  
you and me.  
For life.


End file.
